1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an endoscope apparatus, and a microscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of colorizing images, there has heretofore been known a general method which colorizes images by a combination of illumination light (e.g. white light) having a broad light wavelength and an image pickup device in which color filters are provided on light receiving elements (such a method will be hereinafter referred to as a white light broadband illumination method). As a method of colorizing images by using an image pickup device having no color selectivity in which no color filters are provided on light receiving elements, there has also been known a method suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 63-227293 to apply different monochromatic illumination lights to an observation target field by field and synchronize signals sequentially obtained from the image pickup device field by field to obtain a color image (such a method will be hereinafter referred to as a frame sequential illumination method).